


Murder for Me

by DreamerMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Tom Riddle, Harry Isn't Nice, M/M, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Tom isn't nice, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerMichiyo/pseuds/DreamerMichiyo
Summary: Growing up in an orphanage and foster families, Tom Marvolo Riddle learned to hate the world and everyone in it.Growing up with his parents, but losing them when he was 11 made Harry James Potter cold and heartless.It was like looking in a mirror and seeing their own darkness reflected. And the revelation was intense and exhilarating. He would commit Murder for Me.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90
Collections: Tomarry Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Murder for Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I joined the Tomarrybigbang again this year... A reverse one this year and I had so much inspiration and ideas. Months pass and real life gets in the way, so I was unable to truly finish it like I wanted. 
> 
> And just a few days before the end of the deadline my mind comes up with new ideas/scenes, so I'm posting one chapter right now. I wanted to post it as a one-shot, but that ain't happening lol. The rest is still a rough draft and I will need to edit and change stuff+write an ending scene. 
> 
> This one is for Atlanta's amazing moodboard, which I instantly fell in love with! <3 Check it out on her tumblr [here](https://atlantablack.tumblr.com/post/628079286563356672/this-is-my-contribution-for-the-tomarry-2020)

**Chapter 1: Mirror of Darkness**

If there was something to be said about life, then it probably was something like this. _‘Life is unfair.’_  
  
At the age of 25 Harry had seen his fair share of it. He had done it all. Well, almost everything, considering he would never rape anyone. But he had killed and murdered if it suited him or Sirius needed someone to disappear.  
  
Normal life wasn’t fair, but in the underworld of London there was no way anyone played nice. You wouldn’t survive if you played nice. Drugs, weapons and sex were sold as if it was nothing and people got addicted for life to drugs. Lives were ruined by it. Harry was well aware of this, but it was their problem. If they weren’t strong enough to handle life. Well, there was nothing he could do about it. Besides all these people were unknown to him and they brought in the money for the business. So Harry couldn't complain, since it paid for the food in his fridge and his little penthouse which Sirius got for him. 

Harry hummed softly while walking through the familiar crowded streets of London. He hadn't grown up here, but started living here when he was 14. It didn't take long for him to learn all the small alleyways and streets, since he often ditched classes and walked these streets. 

He had seen it all, but there was one thing he found himself craving. He missed a true lover. Someone who accepted him the way he was. Even his twisted ideals and past. 

Cedric was a nice shag, but that was all it was. Cedric was too nice. So the only reason why Harry kept him close right now was because Cedric's father was a police officer and Cedric was following in father’s footsteps. Information was valuable and to stay one step ahead, especially of the police and corrupted government was key. 

Upon approaching his old friend he stopped, eying the teen chatting with Barty. A small grin formed when he saw Barty handing him some stuff and the teen swiftly put it in his inner pocket and out of everyone’s sight. Harry observed the tall dark-haired teen, seeing how he kept his head high, hands in his pockets and he walked away as if he owned the place. 

Since the young man went the other direction he never noticed Harry's eyes following him till he was out of Harry’s line of sight. Harry whistled softly, because it was rare that he was interested in someone upon first sight. Then again he had a weak-spot for dark-haired guys.

Making his way towards his old friend he saw and heard Barty laugh. "Seen something you like, Harry?" 

Harry shrugged with a grin. "Who was that seller?" 

Barty shook his head with a grin. "His name is Tom Riddle. Interesting little fellow. One of my best sellers. Honestly at this point I'm afraid to ask where he sells the stuff." 

"Tom, huh." Harry whispered the name, staring in the direction where the mysterious teen had gone off too. 

"Oh, that's a look I haven't seen in ages." Barty laughed and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Anyway, time for business. Come over this weekend and I will hand you the next load." Harry told him and Barty saluted him with a grin. 

Tom Riddle. Time to see what he could find about Barty's favourite seller. He didn’t know that his interest would develop into an obsession in a blink of an eye.

* * *

From a young age, Tom had learned to fend off for himself. Growing up, he quickly learned that this world and its people could not be trusted. From the Orphanage Tom Marvolo Riddle promised he would make something for himself. But being shipped away from foster family to foster family tired him out soon enough, not to mention the many school transfers with it. 

Now just shy of 18 years old Tom was the best in class and still he felt dissatisfied. Because there were still those who dared to look down on him and bully him. Or there was one who dared to do that. The others backed down quickly enough, realising that they shouldn’t mess with him. At least for once he had been in the same family for more than 3 years. 

But this school was a hell in itself and Draco Malfoy was the worst. Rich kid that probably bought his grades and friends. The blond teen was always surrounded by his loonies. Even though Tom used to fight back, he quickly realised it would only get him in trouble if he fought against Malfoy. 

One day he hit Malfoy so hard and threw him down the stairs. The bruises and black eye Tom received from Goyle and Crabbe were totally worth it. The detention and house-arrest however wasn't and even as he tried to explain to professor Snape that Malfoy started it, his words were ignored and Malfoy received no punishment at all. 

It was later that Tom found out that Snape was close to the Malfoy family and it all made sense. After that day Tom ignored the blond bully, which was proven to be difficult. But in his mind he was already planning, looking for ways to dispose of a body and how to actually murder the blond teen.

But sadly today was just that kind of day when everything goes wrong and Tom’s patience was really being tested. He missed the metro with just a few seconds in the morning. Snape was highly displeased that he was late, disregarding the fact that it never happened before. 

And now at the end of the school day he walked towards the school gate and he saw Malfoy and his group of 'friends' standing there. 

His body tensed, because they were standing right on the road where he needed to go. He had no interest in another fight so he straightened and tried to walk by. "Hey, Riddle." Malfoy's voice called out his name. 

Tom tried to ignore it, especially because he had more important matters right now. But Malfoy had clearly other plans and a hand tried to roughly turn him around, but he swiftly turned and swapped it away. "What do you want?" Tom growled in a cold voice. 

Malfoy grinned and walked up to him, leaning into his personal space which made Tom cringe, he whispered. "Looking out for a friend, Tommy. Business is business, you know, but a little birdie told me you are meeting someone today." 

Tom stiffened almost automatically before relaxing again. But it was probably too late since Malfoy's grin widened while he took a step back and held his hand out as if waiting for the money to be dropped in it. “I’ve no idea what the hell you’re talking about, Malfoy.” That didn’t mean Tom would just admit to it all. 

Malfoy let out a hum and swiftly unlocked his phone which he pulled out of his trouser, turning it around so Tom could see what was on it. "It is better if you just hand me that money, Riddle. Or these pictures will find a way to the headmaster, or even worse the police…” Malfoy said and Tom knew he was being blackmailed, right here and now. Fury coursed through him, but he remained calm as he looked up at Malfoy with a cold glare. "You shouldn't be hanging out with the wrong crowd. I’m only looking out for you, Tom." Malfoy put his phone back in his pocket with a smug grin, thinking he had won,Tom was already thinking of how to get out of this. 

The biggest problem was how did Malfoy get those pictures and who else knew? 

Tom never sold the drugs on the schoolground and never to minors, but he couldn’t prove that. He needed to get some money, so he could go live on his own as quickly as possible, so what if he sold drugs… Tom was glad that Barty was kind enough to help him with it. 

Still Tom had no intention of handing his well-earned money away. "Come on, Tom." Malfoy said while taking a step closer and placing his hand on Tom's shoulder. 

With an irritated groan Tom slapped the hand away, making Malfoy laugh and the fools around them laughed with him. Tom loathed him, more than anyone else perhaps. Perhaps even more than his bastard of a father who abandoned him.

"What is happening here?" Tom turned to face the unfamiliar voice and saw a male with a helmet sitting on a motorbike. The engine was loud, before the male turned it off and removed his helmet. Tom frowned at the messy mop of black hair that was revealed. 

"None of your business. Leave and nothing bad will happen." Malfoy sneered. The stranger raised an eyebrow and grinned, swiftly getting off his motor. 

"Oh, should I be scared?" The male said in a teasing voice, while parking his motorcycle and hanging his helmet on the steering wheel. "When I wanted to see my old school again, I didn't think I would run into rich brats like you. Then again people like you are like plague and are sadly everywhere." 

Tom eyed the stranger, noticing how the black leather pants fit snugly and perfectly and the black leather jacket was half open, revealing a red shirt underneath. On his wrist was an expensive looking watch. Tom looked at his face, seeing those lips curled upwards in a grin. "Tom, you're not hanging out with the wrong crowd here, are you?" The way this stranger addressed him so casually made him cringe inwardly. But he could see what was happening. 

"Nothing I cannot handle." He replied, seeing the male tilt his head at him, before shooting a brief glare at Malfoy and his stupid followers. 

"You know one day when you have no money left, those friends of yours will leave you, Malfoy." The stranger said with a shrug and Malfoy snorted, but shook his head, signaling to his friends that they were leaving. 

Tom waited and watched till they were out of their view before looking once more towards the unknown male. He was looking at him, green eyes roving over his body in a way that made Tom feel slightly uncomfortable and yet when he met the stranger’s eyes again, there was also another emotion that Tom didn’t dare name just yet. 

"Come on. Let me take you home." The stranger offered with a kind smile and gestured towards the motorcycle. Tom's eyes trailed over the black motorcycle. He could never afford such a beauty and he always wished to ride one. But to just go with a stranger like that was asking for problems. Besides he would need to meet up with Barty soon.

"Thank you for the offer, but I prefer to walk." Tom politely declined and the male lowered his hand with the second helmet with it. 

He let out a thoughtful hum. "In that case let me drive you to the meeting point. I haven't seen Barty in some time." The male smiled. 

Tom tensed, because how long had this stranger been eavesdropping on them? "You know Barty?" Tom asked carefully. 

"Oh, yeah. We were in school together," The male said with a laugh. "Twitchy little fellow, but a heart of gold. I always knew he would end up in some shady business." 

"Who are you?" Tom questioned. The question had plagued his mind since first seeing the male, but now he wanted answers. 

"Oh, my bad," the male bowed down with a smile. "Harry Potter, at your service." It was a name Tom didn't recognise. "So how about that ride to Barty, pretty boy?" 

Tom flushed and he stared with wide eyes and slightly open mouth at the grinning male. "No, thank you. I will walk." Tom said as he recovered. No one called him pretty boy and got away with it. Even though part of him didn’t like that Potter called him pretty, there was another part positively purring at the words. Okay, perhaps Potter could get away with it.

Potter nodded with a sad smile. "Pity. Do give Barty my regards. And don't sell to the wrong crowd." Tom shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Walking away, he heard Harry say his goodbye, but the words from earlier kept running through his head. 

Tom knew he was handsome and he used it fully to get what he wanted. Astoria Greengrass once wanted to kiss him and he told her he would in return for money. She actually paid him and it was his first kiss, but probably hers too. It was clumsy and Tom felt dirty afterwards. 

Not because of the money he received from the kiss, but because he couldn't get her taste out of his mouth and the lipstick was sticky on his lips. 

That day he realised he was not interested in girls at all. Needing to try it out he kissed Avery, his friend. And kissing a male was better, even though he had no interest in Avery or anyone else. He missed Avery, but they lived far apart and went to different schools… 

And through the meeting with Barty, Tom could not forget about this Harry Potter. Not that Barty helped, because he kept rambling about him. Apparently both of them often ditched school together and they were always up to no good. Tom hated that it made him even more curious about this Harry Potter.

So evening fell and Tom still couldn’t forget Potter. Falling asleep with the stranger in his mind was the worst thing Tom could have done. The next morning he woke up sticky, sweaty and hating his body and mind for betraying him like this.

* * *

Tom was in an awful mood, even worse than before, upon realising he was interested in Harry Potter. And today was a Saturday, meaning he would have the morning shift in the Phoenix cafe. He was about ready to kill any customers who would annoy him. 

Of course, they hardly knew the dark thoughts plaguing his mind after that dream from last night. The details were vague now, but still Tom cursed the fact that he couldn’t get Potter’s grinning face out of his mind during the day. And if he focused hard enough he could still feel a hand carding through his hair, his head lying on a lap. And Harry… Harry staring down at him fondly in that stupid dream. Well, before the dream shifted in a wet dream...

Tom wished he could erase his whole mind, but of course, life hated him. It was still early in the morning so the streets were not as crowded yet. Tom was standing behind the bar, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. He ignored the chatter of his colleagues as they prepared the coffee for the few customers who walked in. 

But the jingle of the bell signaling a customer made his head snap up, only to freeze in place the next second. "Good morning, what can I get you?" Lee asked. 

Tom watched how Potter yawned, half covering his face while tired eyes blinked at the menu board. Potter was wearing different clothes now. A simple, beige pull over shirt and blue jeans. The black hair was still as messy as yesterday, making Tom wonder if Potter even combed it. 

Potter had not noticed him yet and Tom wanted to fade away in the hope that he would not be recognised. "Ah, just a tea with a standard English breakfast please." Potter eventually ordered.

Tom frowned. "Coming right up. That will be 6 euro." Lee hit the cashier register while Potter paid. It happened occasionally that customers ate breakfast here, but it would be people who were working and just quickly passing through. Potter didn't quite fit that description and Tom was curious why the male ate his breakfast here instead of at home. 

Harry walked to a table in the far corner as Tom handed the order to the cook in the kitchen. Other customers dropped in and Tom was handed Potter's order. Yeah, life hated him. Reluctantly Tom walked to the table and placed both the plate with food and the cup of tea on it. "Thank you." Potter looked up and their eyes met. Since Tom was standing closer to him now, he noticed that Potter's eyes were green as they slowly blinked at him. 

"Ah, Tom! I knew I recognised your face from somewhere else." Potter exclaimed with a smile. Tom couldn't say the same, but then again so many customers walked in and out. 

Tom forced a smile on his face. "You're welcome. Enjoy your meal." It was a standard reply and the smile faded from Potter's face. 

Potter's lips curved upwards again a second later. "Thanks." He inclined his head and then went back to reading the paper. 

Tom read the headline before he walked away. _'Black Industries and Malfoy Industries. Another war happening for the port?'_

Bad stuff went down in those large companies and Tom knew it was a matter of time before either the Malfoys or the Blacks went bankrupt. 

The two families had been waging war against each other for years. They even tried to get together and a marriage was proposed between Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Their son was none other than Draco Malfoy. 

If anything Tom would love to see the companies fall. In time he would make it to the top and rule over his own company. 

But sadly for now he was just a waiter, selling drugs on the sideline to get by. Tom was relieved when the morning shift ended and he was free to go. 

Staying polite and smiling all the time was tiring. He went to the park nearby, unwilling to go back to his foster family just yet and dropped down on one of the benches. Yes, putting a mask on was tiring. If only people knew what really went on inside his mind, they'd be scared. As they should be. 

Tom sighed and stared at the people passing by, frowning when he saw a couple arguing and the woman angrily walking away. It reminded him far too much of how his foster family was falling apart. The woman and man who took him in had never had any children and therefore decided to be foster parents. Tom was their first one and this family was the one place where he stayed the longest. But of course what started out pleasantly and nice turned into a hell eventually. Tom, even at the age of 14 back then, was quick to find out that Amelia, his foster mother, wanted to see him happy and did everything she could to achieve this. So he used this and his foster father, Brendan, didn't quite agree. So the arguments started between them. 

Why stay together if all you freaking do is argue and scream at one another? Tom shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He needed them to stay together, because otherwise he would be forced into another foster family and he didn't want that at all. Then again he was nearly old enough to go live on his own. All he needed was the money and he was working hard on it. 

And just like that Tom's mind went back to Potter again. Since meeting him, Tom had been unable to stop thinking about Potter.

Could he perhaps get more information from Barty? Barty was always tight-lipped. Part of the job, Tom guessed and he felt relieved about it. Because if anyone ever found out he was selling drugs, he was in deep trouble. Tom gritted his teeth, closing his eyes with a tired sigh. Malfoy could cause a lot of problems if he showed the pictures to anyone. But since there hadn’t been a police officer at their door yet, Tom assumed Malfoy hadn’t said anything. He would need to ensure Malfoy’s silence, one way or another. 

First, he would make some extra money this evening. Later he would deal with Malfoy and if it meant commiting murder to keep his secrets safe, well, Tom wouldn’t shy away from it. 

* * *

Except someone already dealt with Malfoy when Monday arrived. Tom couldn't help but stare at the bruise on Malfoy's cheek, the black eye and the cast the blond wore on his right arm. All the other students were staring at him as well and Malfoy walked around with his head high and a smirk on his face. Tom wished he was the cause of it all, but sadly he had been unable to locate Malfoy all weekend. 

According to Malfoy the one who fought with him was even worse and landed in the hospital. Tom smirked however, because he could see right through the lie. Malfoy was trying to save his image. Then again it seemed to be working, because nearly everyone was hanging on to his every word. 

People were so easily fooled, willing to believe such obvious lies. Tom knew how to play that game as well, but he was biding his time. Like every day classes were boring as hell and Tom had kept his eyes on Malfoy, wondering if the blond had said anything about him selling drugs. 

Snape never said anything and the school day came to an end. Tom walked out of the gate, only to stop in surprise. Harry was standing there, leaning against his motorcycle and smoking. Harry noticed him and waved. 

Tom considered ignoring him, but he was far too curious about the male. So he made his way to Harry, seeing Harry's eyes look past him when he stopped near him. Glancing over his shoulder and following the other's gaze he saw Malfoy look into their direction, his face frozen in shock. Just as quickly the blond looked away, but Tom had seen enough and knew exactly who Malfoy had a fight with. 

Facing Harry once again he cringed. "Smoking is bad, you know." He told the older male. 

Harry took another drag with a shrug. "There are so many things which are bad." But Harry did drop the cigarette on the ground and crushed it under his boot. "I rarely smoke, but sometimes it helps ease my mind." 

Harry smiled at him while handing him a helmet. "I believe I promised you a ride." Tom stared at Harry and the helmet, wondering if he should accept. Because even though Harry looked and seemed nice, Tom had a feeling that Harry was wearing a mask too. Because he had never seen Malfoy so scared before. 

Tom accepted the helmet and Harry's smile widened. "If I go with you, I demand some answers." Tom said and Harry laughed. 

"Anything you want to know." 

Tom considered his options, knowing his 'family' wouldn't like him hanging out with strangers. "Do you honestly believe I would go with a complete stranger?" Tom asked him, carefully watching Harry's reaction. If Harry knew he was testing him, he didn't show it. But he was curious if Harry could read people as well as he often could and if Harry saw through his masks.

The male laughed and threw the helmet towards him. "You already know my name so I'm not a complete stranger anymore. Besides I hardly think you are the type of person who listens to authority." 

Tom easily caught the helmet, staring up at the other male. He couldn't stop the grin on his face. Harry passed his test, so he would indulge him. Harry's smile widened as he put his helmet on and swiftly sat down on the motorcycle. Tom knew that he was drawn to bad people and he was positive this Harry wasn’t as nice as he portrayed to be. 

Starting the engine, Harry looked at him and waited. Harry was right and that was despite his appearance he hated listening to elders and authorities. He could easily play the part of perfect ‘son’ and ‘student’, but it would always remain a part. So Tom put the helmet on, ignoring that it would probably flatten his hair. 

Walking up towards the roaring motorcycle and Harry, he unsurely stopped next to them. Harry patted the empty space behind him. "Just hold on. You can put your arms around me or hold the small handle behind your back. Holding me is safer though." Harry said and Tom could hear the amusement at this predicament. 

Still he wouldn't back down, so he sat down behind Harry. Harry faced the road and Tom let out a soft sigh while he wrapped his arms around Harry's middle. 

"Ready?" Harry asked and Tom felt his heart beating faster. 

"Yeah." He replied, not liking how it made him feel. It was as if he knew this stranger was going to ruin him. Without waiting any longer Harry sped off and Tom gasped, tightening his grip. He heard Harry laugh and flushed when he felt Harry's hand cover his. He was glad the helmet covered his face. 

"No worries, Tom. I won't let you fall." Harry screamed and Tom was surprised he still heard the other's words. He didn't know if he felt disappointed or relieved when Harry put his hand on the steering wheel again and he unconsciously tightened his grip. 

It didn't take long for Tom to relax and enjoy the ride. It was an exhilarating ride and Tom never wanted it to end as they swiftly drove past cars.Harry sped through the traffic as if he had done this millions of times, which he probably had. 

It didn’t take long till they found themselves at the outskirts of London.Tom had never been in this part before. It was the area where the poorer people lived. Harry parked the motorcycle and Tom got off. He unlatched and pulled the helmet off, staring at the small parking lot and the restaurant near it with a slight frown. He breathed in and out, feeling his legs shaking a little bit from the trip. “This is my favourite place to hang out for a bit.” Harry explained with a smile while he gestured towards the entrance. Wooden boards on top read: ‘Weasley’s Roads’. The red paint was coming off of some of the letters and Tom stared at the rest of the restaurant, seeing one window was boarded up with wooden planks.  
  
“It looks ready to fall apart.” Tom muttered while he waited till Harry started to walk and then silently walked beside him. Next to him Harry laughed.  
  
“Don’t let Arthur hear that. He is quite proud of his little place.” Tom smiled briefly as Harry held the door and he walked in. The place was deserted and a redheaded male from behind the counter looked up.  
  
“Ah, Harry! I haven’t seen in ages, kid. How have you been?” The male asked and Tom saw Harry’s smile widen while he walked up to the counter. 

“Busy with work and stuff. Arthur, this is Tom, a new friend of mine. And Arthur here is my best friend’s father.” Harry pointed at him and Arthur inclined his head with a bright smile.  
  
“A friend of Harry is a friend of our family. The usual?” Arthur asked and Harry nodded. It was obvious that Harry was a regular of this place.  
  
“Come on, Tom.” Harry placed his hand on his arm and Tom stiffened for one second. Harry’s eyes widened and he pulled back immediately, muttering sorry. It hadn’t hurt, but still he was unused to kind touches and Tom inwardly cursed, because he would see either worry or pity in Harry’s eyes. But when he looked up he saw neither.  
  
Harry stood there, observing him. His lips a thin line and a frown marring his face. At this point Tom wished he could read his mind, but sadly all he could was guess what went on in the other’s mind right now. He preferred no one to touch him, unless he initiated it. But Harry’s touch had sent a warmth through his body that he didn’t quite like. It was different and Tom hated it when he couldn’t understand something, especially when it were his own damn feelings.  
  
Harry smiled sadly. “I always take the table in the back. Easy to see who comes and goes.” He said and then walked towards said table. Tom silently followed, despite everything still wary of Harry’s intentions. 

“Why did you take me here?” Tom questioned when he sat down and Harry was leaning back on the small wooden bench against the wall.  
  
“This is a safe place. I used to hang out here a lot. Since I feel comfortable here, I will be more open to answering any questions you may have.” Harry said with a grin. “So shoot.”   
  
Harry’s answer was reasonable enough. Tom’s safe place was either his bedroom or the club where he could just be another nobody in the crowd. “Why did you hurt Malfoy?”  
  
Harry snorted. “The little rich brat had it coming, honestly. Besides, my family doesn’t quite like the Malfoys.” So Harry hadn’t done it for him. Tom didn’t like how disappointed he felt. Had he truly believed this stranger would just break Malfoy’s arm for him? “Oh, before I forget to tell you, his phone has also miraculously disappeared and any other evidence online has been erased.” 

Tom looked up into green eyes, seeing Harry smirk at him. “He knows not to bother you anymore, Tom. Because next time it won’t be just his phone in the Thames, but his whole body, preferably in a bag and in pieces.” 

“And I would prefer not hearing such kinds of conversations in our family restaurant.” A male voice said behind Tom, making him turn around and see another redhead, but this one seemed to be more like Harry’s age. The redhead was holding two glasses filled with clear liquid that Tom believed to be water.  
  
“Oh, Ron. You wouldn’t mind one of the Malfoys having a little accident.” Harry said with a laugh. Tom saw Ron shake his head, but his lips were curved slightly upwards, betraying his real emotions. Ron put the drinks on their table. 

“I haven’t heard anything at all when they come and ask me for clues.” Ron sighed and then turned to him, making Tom feel out of place. “And whose is this? A new interest of yours, Harry?” 

Tom scowled, not liking the way Ron treated him one bit, because he was not just a ‘new interest’. He was Tom and he was sitting right here as well. “This new interest has ears and understands English quite well, so you could ask me instead of him.” 

Though to be fair, Tom had no idea what Harry wanted from him. But he knew one thing for certain. Harry was someone he preferred to keep as a friend instead of an enemy. Ron laughed. “Oh, bloody hell. At least you have more backbone than Diggory. The name’s Ron and you are?” Ron addressed him this time with a playful grin. 

“Tom.” Tom muttered, before forcing his eyes back towards Harry, who was looking at him with a proud grin. 

“Be nice, Ron. I don’t think getting on Tom’s bad side is wise.” Harry commented airily, taking a small sip of water. Tom had a sudden suspicion that Harry knew more than he was saying. 

“Likewise,” Tom said and Harry tilted his head to the side curiously while putting his glass back on the table, green eyes blinking at him. “I don’t want to get on your bad side either.” 

Harry grinned. “Good. I think we’ll get along just fine, Tom.” 

There was something about this Harry Potter which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Underneath that innocent smile and laughter was something more. A beast, a hunger that Tom knew all too well. It was like he was looking in a mirror and seeing his darkness reflected. 

This man in front of him was capable of many things and held a power which Tom admired. So it was unsurprising really that he felt drawn to Harry, like a moth to a flame. Tom smiled back at him as he said. “I think you’re right. We will get along just fine.” Malfoy’s injuries were just the start. 

This was a new beginning and Tom couldn’t wait to see what it would bring. He hadn’t felt this excited in his entire life and Harry’s pleased laughter was like music to his ears in the quiet restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not beta-read, though I wanted it to be. But I didn't have any more time, so if there are any mistakes/typos, please let me know ^.^'. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be working on finishing the rest lol.


End file.
